Gabumon
Gabumon Gabumon is a yellow-skinned reptile-like Digimon about 2½ feet tall, although the 10 or so inch long horn atop his head increases his height. This horn, yellow just like his skin, has markings reminiscent of electric circuitry. His tail is normally held in a semi-erect position and has regularly-spaced bumps on its top. While most of his back is normally covered by his fur pelt, it can be assumed that these bumps continue up to the top of his head. Gabumon's belly is sky blue, with symmetric pink motifs. Gabumon's eyes are red and, although it is covered up, his muzzle is lizard-like. Most of Gabumon's body is covered by a pale blue dog-like pelt with royal blue tiger-like markings, which are perfectly symmetric. Additional black markings surround the eyeholes. This is actually the pelt of a Garurumon, albeit a small one. Gabumon's horn goes through a hole at the top of the pelt's head. Four teeth are also attached to each side of pelt's muzzle, and three violet claws to the end of each limb. Handles are present inside the forelimbs; Gabumon's hands are usually wrapped around them to keep the pelt in place. (The visible presence of these handles is erratic during the series, but Gabumon's hands are almost always drawn curled around something.) He can easily take off the pelt as seen in Subzero Ice Punch, but he is never seen without his fur. Gabumon's name is probably derived from "gabu"gabu, a Japanese onomatopoeia for guzzling. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon with a Digi-Egg equipped and Centarumon without in lines 9 and 15.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Gabumon card, titled "PF DP Plus III", increases a Digimon's DP by 70.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier A Tsunomon at Togemon's school became a Gabumon during a soccer match with the other children, which was why the other students did not like Tsunomon. That problem was revealed when Gabumon appeared in the lake and prevented Zoe Orimoto from drowning. When a flood threatened the school and Kapurimon fell in, Tsunomon digivolved to Gabumon and saved him so the other students liked him again. Another Gabumon appears at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's first visit. Digimon World Gabumon is one of the Digimon you can start with. You can find another Gabumon when you go out of the city , he is in Misty Trees. After defeated him, he helps Drimogemon in the city. You can also obtain Botamon on a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Botamon will digivolve into Koromon, then Gabumon. However, in the anime, Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon instead Koromon. Digimon World 2 Gabumon can digivolve into Centarumon, Drimogemon, NiseDrimogemon or Garurumon. Gabumon appears in SCSI Domain, BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower, Tera Domain, Tournament 2 along with Bertran and Boss in BIOS Domain and Disk Domain. He also appears as boss in BIOS Domain with Centarumon and Starmon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Gabumon belongs to Water speciality card. He has 680 HP, 350 circle attack, 220 triangle attack, and 130 circle-seal attack. He doesn't any support card. Digimon World DS Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon if level 7 and can digivolve further into Garurumon if level 18+ and Attack 120+. He can be found at Data Forest if Tsunomon was your chosen partner at the beginning of the game. Kazuya, in the opening, has a Gabumon he introduces to the player. An NPC Gabumon works at the shop next to Wizarmon in DigiCentral, selling weapons, armors, and accessories. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon at level 8 and digivolves into Garurumon if level 19, friendship 60%, and attack 100, JungleMojyamon if level 17 and Beast EXP 350, or DNA digivolves to Sangloupmon with Lunamon. Gabumon is found in Resitor Jungle. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon and then again to MetalGarurumon Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Racing Gabumon is a playable character, which can digivolves into Garurumon. Attacks * Blue Blaster (Petit Fire): Releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth. * Horn Attack (Little Horn): Headbutts opponents with the horn on its head. * Hidden Punch (Hidden Knock): Rapidly punches at the enemy with his fist. * Rapid Punch: Continual throws punches at the opponent. * Drill Horn: Jumps into the air and attacks with horn by spinning over a long distance. Variations / Subspecies * BlackGabumon / Psychemon * Gabumon X Gabumon X Gabumon X is a Gabumon modified by the X-Antibody. It shares many similarities to Gabumon, but with more canine features. Gabumon X's pelt is modified for this version colored in a blue and striped with an even darker blue, lacking as many stripes but longer, silver claws at each end. Unlike the reptilian appearance of Gabumon the X-Antibody version has a canine nose, comparatively longer legs, and a bushy, presumptively more flexible tail. Attacks * Petit Fire Hook * Little Horn Variations / Subspecies * Gabumon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Digimon species